


Nalu Love Fest 2014

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romantic Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2014 Nalu Love Fest on Tumblr.  Prompts include: fantasy, first time, foreplay, heat, kinky, shy, dom/sub, sexy and breasts/muscles.  Ranging from sweet to oh my goodness- looks like PWP!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

"So tell me already, what's your fantasy?" Natsu placed one finger between Lucy's shoulder blades and dragged it slowly down her naked back. The slayer smiled as the blonde turned her head to answer.

"For the last time, I don't have a fantasy." She pouted, "Who said you could stop with the massage?"

"Answer me or no more massage." Natsu shifted his weight and the bed creaked alarmingly.

"You need to seriously fix the bed frame." 

"Tell me your fantasy and I'll buy us a new bed frame." Grinning, Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms. She settled into her usual position as 'little spoon', humming with contentment as her lover pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Despite having slaked their passions an hour ago, Lucy could feel a new coil of desire begin to stir low in her belly as Natsu's fangs dragged teasingly against her nape.

Gently she grasped his hands and moved them from her rib cage to her breasts. His warm hands softly kneaded her chest. Lucy moaned and ground her backside against Natsu's growing erection.

"Fuck, I love to hear you moan." Natsu slipped his left hand down his mate's torso and played with the sensitive skin of her hip. Lucy was enjoying Natsu's attentions, but the light teasing touches were maddening.

"Natsu, I want more."

"Nuh uh, not until you come clean about your fantasy." In direct opposition to his words, he kept stroking Lucy's soft skin, tracing a random pattern that dipped closer and closer to her crotch. "You can tell me anything." Natsu whispered this into her ear and chuckled as she aggressively grabbed his hand and guided his finger into her moist heat.

"I know." Lucy gasped as Natsu added another finger. "Give me what I need, that's always been my fantasy. Fast when I need it fast; hard, slow, loving, rough.... any which way I get satisfied by you, Natsu."

The pink haired dragon slayer grinned, his wide smile a thing of beauty. "I'll get right on that."


	2. First Time

Locked away in the finest hotel room Hargeon had to offer, Natsu offered a toast to his favourite person in the whole of Earthland. "Everything is better when we're together."

Blinking back tears, Lucy tossed back her drink and set down the empty glass on a polished table. She smiled brilliantly and reached for Natsu's hand. Now that the time was upon them, she felt a bit shy and nervous. Oh, she was anticipating good things. She knew the mechanics of the act involved, but waiting had ratcheted up her desires and sublimating her passions made her feel like she might burst before assuaging her need.

A goofy grin on his face, Natsu took hold of his partner's hand and stroked it gently with a calloused thumb. Lucy shivered and dove into Natsu's arms for a hug. She tucked her head against his chest, accidentally knocking him with the tiara that was finally coming loose after several hours of dancing and carousing.

Lucy took a steadying deep breath. The comforting scent of her partner filled her lungs; fire, spice and the tang of a healthy man's sweat. Natsu carefully removed the sparkly hair accessory and placed it next to Lucy's glass. She murmured her thanks and snaked her arms around his neck as he returned his full attention to his bride.

Lucy could feel her heart and his beating fast. A soft smile and luminous eyes shone up into almost ebony eyes and a blinding grin. Lucy slid her fingers into the spiky pink locks of her husband, tugged gently and gave him a kiss brimming with need. His moan made her heart palpitate, and she wasn't sure if that was what set her knees to feeling weak, or it was the tender touch of his tongue in her mouth.

Lucy and Natsu began to struggle out of their wedding finery. His tie and shirt were easily undone, and Lucy was distracted by his incredible abs. She traced the ripples of his hard muscles over and over as he kept his mouth fused to hers and he with great effort attempted to undo the dozens of buttons adorning the elegant line of her spine.

Pushing against his rock hard stomach, Lucy managed to turn in his embrace and present him with her back. Standing with her head bowed, Lucy waited. The sudden slowing down of clothes removal was maddening. No words were exchanged. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck, the coiling of desire low in her stomach was building into a fine conflagration. His nose snuffled between her shoulder blades and she felt the nip of his fangs. Lucy trembled but kept still, even though she desperately wanted to strip off the encumbering layers of white silk.

Playing with each inch of newly revealed skin, Natsu opened the buttons at a steady leisurely pace. The tips of his fingers traded turns with the tip of his tongue learning each indent of Lucy's spine. Lucy still stood with her head bowed, but now clutching the loose top of her gown to her breasts. Natsu moved his hands to grasp at her hips and drew her against his groin. Feeling his solid want against her buttocks gave her the impetus she needed to drop her bodice, moving her hands to cover his.

Lucy looked down at her left hand, newly adorned with an engagement ring and simple wedding band that matched the one on the larger tanned hand gripping her hip. Together they shimmied her dress down and off, kicking it away.

Clad in a gossamer slip, Lucy tugged Natsu's hands up to caress her breasts. He moaned his appreciation into her ear. The moist warm air made the fighting butterflies in her stomach begin a new battle. He whispered tender words of love and longing against her neck, interspersed with tiny nips and suctioning licks. His fingers found her now erect nipples and traced her areolas.

Unable to keep silent, Lucy panted and emitted a keening cry as one of his bites coincided with a pleasurable tweaking of her nipples. She felt his grin against her over-heated skin. She turned in his arms and pushed his dress shirt down and off. His sudden gasp and intake of breath allowed her to attack the button of his fly and unzip his pants in record time. A light dusting of pink coated each of their cheeks, and shyness dried their mouths.

Words weren't needed as Natsu stepped out of his trousers and herded Lucy towards the large bed dominating the center of the room. The generic hotel bedspread was covered with rose petals and had already been turned down. Feeling the edge of the bed meet the back of her knees, Lucy opened her eyes and gazed into the loving face of her groom.

Caught up in another dizzying kiss, they twined their fingers together. Drawing apart for breath, Natsu gently pressed his brow against Lucy's; a precious moment hovering between the known and unknown of physical pleasure. Anticipation setting her pulse to racing, Lucy gave Natsu quick fluttering kisses along his jaw line. She marked him with love; each bite as hard as she dared, his deep groans goading her on.

She sat down on the bed and pushed the straps of her slip down her arms. Mutely looking up at her husband, Lucy arched an eyebrow. His own eyes growing wider, Natsu removed his boxers and watched in lust as his beautiful wife allowed the second last barrier between them to skim down to her waist. Pouting slightly, Lucy shifted her weight on the bed.

Hot greedy fingers reached for the edge of the slip and pulled. Being as Lucy was sitting down, she moved forward with it. A giggle escaped her lips and she laid back and arched her hips as Natsu tried again. The scent of rose permeated the air further, but not enough to mask the delicious arousal Natsu detected; hers and his. Naked, save for lacy panties, Lucy scrambled further onto the bed.

His arousal jutting proudly, Natsu joined his wife on the bed, crawling to her with slow purpose. Kneeling before her, he grasped Lucy's ankles with warm hands and spent time tracing the delicate arch of each foot and exploring the skin behind her knees, the soft expanse of her thighs and higher. Lucy was feeling a languorous pleasure, but needed to give as well as receive. Reaching down, she drew Natsu forward on top of her supine form.

His bare flesh pressed against hers was heaven. Greedily, Lucy ran her fingers down his arms and back again to steal down his back and clutch his ass. She squirmed, pressing up against his erection. Her legs splayed open and she gasped in time with Natsu's grinding against her core. Her mind was a hazy mass of want and desire. There was a tension building up, a golden glow just waiting to burst open and shower pleasure upon her.

Another keening cry was forced from her as Natsu drew his thumb over the crotch of her saturated panties. Pleased with the response, he repeated the action. Her musk was driving him insane with want; he bent his head down, drew aside the scant covering over her flesh and tasted her. He opened his mouth wider and moaned, his tongue giving ministrations to Lucy's clit and then penetrating deeper. He stopped thinking, only acting and reacting to his bride's panted moans.

The scream wrung from Lucy's lips made Natsu feel powerful, like his magic was running wild. Her legs trembled from her release and he drew her soaked panties down and off without any resistance. He laid beside her and cuddled her, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind an ear. Her hands roved over his body, gripping his shoulders then dancing down his flank and over to skim over his groin.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's intake of breath and repeated the same teasing touch. Gaining confidence and loving the low growls he couldn't help producing, Lucy stroked his penis. She gripped harder at his insistence and marvelled at the satiny feel of his skin over such thick hardness.

Desiring more, Natsu guided Lucy up onto her knees facing away from him. He nudged her knees apart and covered the head of his cock with her fluids. He pushed inside a scant inch and paused; determined to savour each new sensation. Her walls were tight, slick and warm. Lucy had no words to describe the incredible sensation of being filled with her lover. Anxious to feel more, she opened her legs further and whined softly.

Answering her plea, Natsu pulled back the slightest amount and thrust another inch inside. Hands gripping her generous hips, he pulled her backside to himself as he gave another shallow thrust. He could feel the last barrier stretch and break. Lucy gave a pained cry that choked off and turned into a throaty moan of pleasure.

Her panting and his growls mingled in the air as skin slapped against skin. Natsu's hips ground out steady strokes, an expectant pressure gathered and built higher and higher as Natsu thrust faster. He grunted, the wet heat gripping his member was driving him out of his mind. Desperate to pleasure his wife, he bent forward and caressed the engorged pearl of her clit as he kept bucking his hips forward with a powerful motion. Feeling the walls of Lucy's channel clamp down trigged Natsu's orgasm and he roared his pleasure.

Silver dots danced in his vision; collapsing next to his exhausted wife, Natsu kissed her palm. Lucy smiled, the whole of her loving heart in her eyes. Together they spoke, "I love you, weirdo."


	3. Foreplay

Natsu jumped into Lucy's bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He sighed and luxuriated in the soft comfort of his best friend's bed. Lucy was going to be home soon, and he wanted to relax before she complained and endeavoured to throw him out. An attempt doomed to fail - after agreeing to be his girlfriend, as her boyfriend, Natsu had certain rights.

'Girlfriend', 'boyfriend'; paltry terms for the mass of emotion he felt towards the celestial mage. A soft smile played about his lips; even though from the beginning of their friendship he had been sneaking into her bed, Lucy still acted weird.

Natsu's lips curved up even more, he could hear the jingle jangle of Lucy's keys in her front door, and her soft voice humming. Various noises made themselves known as Lucy walked about. She briefly came into her bedroom, glancing at the slayer shaped lump. Her hum kept its even tune and she exited, heading for the bathroom. Natsu could hear the shower run and fifteen minutes later Lucy slipped into bed, clad in a tank top and sleeping shorts.

Instead of the expected shriek, Natsu was surprised with silence. He turned to watch his partner settle down, pulling the covers up higher to under her chin.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "How come you aren't yelling?" Lucy rolled over and snuggled against his body. He grinned, the scent of Lucy made him feel hot all over. No matter how many times they expressed their love in a physical manner, the beginning tingle of anticipation felt new all over again.

She inched her face closer and stared into his eyes. "Remember what we discussed two months ago?"

"Um, we've talked about a lot of things." Natsu gulped as his mind raced, trying desperately to remember what on Earthland Lucy was referring to. "Um, stay out of your fridge?"

"Nope. But good guess."

"Stop setting fires?"

"Like you could if you tried."

"Use the door?"

Lucy sighed, "I guess I'll have to punish you for forgetting. I'll go easy on you because using the door is part of what we talked about." Her eyes gleamed with mischief, Natsu laid motionless in bed, wondering what his partner could be up to.

She launched a tickle attack, dancing her fingers up Natsu's ribs and coaxed hearty laughter from him. He thrashed and protested to no avail.

"I told you no more sneaking into my bed from the window! The neighbours are convinced there's a thief in the neighbourhood!"

"But Luce! Doors are boring!"

"I'll let you make it up to me, give me an hour of foreplay and I'll forgive you." The blonde fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Well, if you insist. That just might be the thing to teach me a lesson."

"As you would say, I'm all fired up." Lucy pulled away slightly and grinned down at Natsu, her elbows pinning his shoulders. "I burn for you." She brushed her lips against his and sighed sweetly.

Slowly, the slayer opened his mouth and reached out with his tongue. Lucy glided her own tongue against his and leisurely stroked her hands into his soft pink hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed the warmth and spice of Natsu's kiss. Growling softly, he sucked on Lucy's plump lower lip. She snapped her eyes open and Natsu released her flesh only to nuzzle at the juncture of her neck.

"A whole hour of foreplay?" Natsu punctuated his sentence with a nip on the blonde's neck. "You'll be screaming long before then for me to finish you off."


	4. Heat

"Why is it so hot in here?" Lucy padded into her bedroom, still towelling her hair dry. "So help me, if I have to shower again..." The blonde stood immobile in the center of her room as she took in the sight of Natsu lounging naked on her bed.

"C'mere Luce." Natsu crooked his finger at his lover and best friend. "You'll wanna shower again, but after." He grinned sweetly, "Surprise! I'm in heat!"

She walked to the edge of the bed. Frowning more at his statement than at his nudity, Lucy crossed her arms over her towel clad breasts. "I thought being in 'heat' was more for females than males."

"Dragons are special!" Natsu said in a boastful tone. "Igneel told me this could last up to a month."

"A whole month? Why so long?" Lucy started feeling anxious. Natsu was emitting waves of heat that made sweat bead on her whole body. "Can you dial down the furnace?"

"There's only one way to bank my fire," Natsu grabbed Lucy's towel and flung it away. He pulled her onto the bed, their bare skin rubbing in a delightful manner. "It's gonna have to burn itself out."


	5. Kinky

Hot fingers clutched Lucy's hips. She giggled and gasped as Natsu pressed fevered kisses and licked the remains of chocolate sauce from her abdomen. Arching her back, she fairly shrieked as his tongue trailed from her belly button to the triangle of curly blonde hair, erasing the last traces of whipped cream. Strong hands kept her wrists shackled, pressed into the softness of her bed. Her heart racing, Lucy could feel Natsu's breath on her groin, soon followed by the electric shock of the flat of his tongue on her weeping sex. She bit her lips, trying to keep silent, but the exquisite feelings engendered by his lovemaking were too strong to suppress. She moaned loudly in sync with the darting of his tongue.

He sub vocalized his satisfaction with a hum, releasing her hands and moved his hand to toy with her clit. Her hands fisted the sheets in an effort to keep her tethered to the mortal realm. Natsu savoured the moisture released by his actions and rubbed harder. Her back arched further as Lucy thrust her hips against his thirsty mouth. Her cries of passion were spurs to his own. He could feel his control crumbling, he needed to slake his passion sheathed inside his mate.

Natsu drew himself up and over the celestial mage, rubbing the head of his penis over her weeping slit. After coating the thick tip in her female essence, he worked it between her eager thighs. Each mage sighed and groaned at the bliss of union. His hips pumped and thrust steadily.

Lucy released her grip on the linens to roughly grasp Natsu's head, each of her thumbs bracketing his lips. Gently, her fingertips caressed behind his ears. Lucy was rewarded with a full body shudder. His hips slowed down and then resumed pounding faster into her wet depths. Natsu stared into her eyes. Deliberately, he rubbed his fangs against her thumbs. Her eyes widened as he continued his assault and swirled his tongue over and around her right thumb, sucking it with strokes of his entire tongue.

With a grin, Natsu flattened over Lucy and rolled their connected bodies. She wriggled her knees forward and began to ride. Breasts proudly outthrust, she rocked back and forth, searching for the special angle of penetration that would send her soul soaring. She placed her hands on his thighs for support. Natsu could feel his impending orgasm build. Her warm and wet channel tightened around his member spasmodically. He grunted and bucked his hips up as Lucy pushed hers down, emitting her own primal sounds.

"Fuck me harder," was her prayer; her voice was almost guttural, "Kiss me Natsu, I want to taste myself on your lips."

Natsu grabbed her by the upper arms and mashed their lips together in a desperate open mouthed kiss. Lucy moaned and her thighs trembled. Natsu moved his lips to her left breast, suckling her nipple and then biting down on the erect nub. Chest heaving in exertion, the blonde screamed her bliss. Natsu shouted his satisfaction, his pulsing erection spurting jets of seed into his mate.

Lucy sat motionless until Natsu softened and withdrew. Thoroughly pleasured, they snuggled in each other's arms.

Gradually his heart rate slowed and Natsu regained some of his higher brain functions. "That was the best idea you've had yet Lucy! Are all the kinky stories you've written this much fun?"

Rolling to her side, Lucy smiled at Natsu. "If you like, we can schedule another one for next weekend." She winked and added, "I'm tired, let's sleep. Can you get up and turn off the video lacrima? Take off the costume, but leave on the maid's cap. You look sweet."


	6. Shy

"I don't know what your problem is with this costume Lucy!" Natsu held up the black leather bustier and grinned happily. "Edo-Lucy ran around in this sort of thing all the time, no problems!"

His blonde partner scowled and snatched it from his hands. "I'm not her! This shows a lot of skin!" Lucy wished she'd had more time to learn any of the forty-eight torture techniques her counter-part was proficient at. Having the ability to turn Natsu into a pretzel would lessen the amount of teasing she'd have to endure.

"But Luce!" Natsu whined, "I'm looking at a large percentage of your skin right now! And all of your outfits you wear on a daily basis show off your assets."

Two bright spots of colour appeared on her cheeks as she held the risqué garment over her breasts and studied her reflection. "That's different! My outfits cover me decently. This scrap of leather is meant to drive a man crazy with desire. I want to look," she lowered her voice a little and blushed, "sexy for you at the Halloween party."

"Is this the same girl with two dozen bikinis in her closet? You have no problem with two triangles of fabric over your breasts on a beach and you're self-conscious to wear basically a leather swim suit at a party?" Natsu rummaged in the parcel for the rest of the costume. He withdrew a shiny thigh-high boot and dropped it on the rumpled bed. "Is this the same girl who owns three micro mini-skirts and maybe two dozen midriff-bearing tops? You wear lots of skimpy clothes on missions, at the guild, when we go out to the movies and dinner." Turning to face his flustered girlfriend, Natsu held up tiny leather shorts. "Granted, these do look more like underwear to me."

Lucy pouted and held out her hand for the shorts. "Clothes for every day activities are different than an outfit designed to enflame your passions. I'm gonna try it on and see how it looks. Turn around."

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, "I've seen everything already."

"Humour me, I feel shy right now."

"You're such a weirdo, I like watching you." Natsu chuckled. "I've been watching you for a long time, it's even better now I get to touch you."

"What?!"

Natsu covered his ears, "Damn Luce! The only time I like you screaming is when it's my name." He paused and considered his statement further, "in bed, preferably when I'm eating you out." 

Another surge of heat and embarrassment swept over the blonde's face. "That makes me embarrassed."

"What, me going down on you? I thought all the moaning and screaming meant you liked it." Natsu pulled Lucy onto the bed with him and hugged her. 

Lucy hid her face against Natsu's chest and mumbled, "Proper young ladies don't discuss such things."

"No worries there, you're a weirdo." Natsu patted Lucy's hair, "I guess dragons are more sensible once they accept their mate. You're the piece of me I never knew I needed until we met." He laughed. "We'll just have to give you therapy until you get over your shyness."

The celestial mage found herself pushed flat on her back. "W-what are you doing?"

Smiling his patented panty removing grin, Natsu began to pop open the front clasp of her bra. "Were you too busy thinking about having sex with me? This is lesson one in getting rid of your shyness."

Lucy never got the chance to try on her Edo-Lucy costume fully that night, but the sex while wearing the spike heeled boots and nothing else was indeed therapeutic.


	7. Dom/sub

"Natsu? Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" Lucy stroked her hand down his spine and over his naked buttocks. She gave his ass a light slap and grinned, "I love that sound."

"I always knew you were a weirdo." Natsu playfully tugged a strand of her hair, "Give me another kiss."

"And what do you say?" Lucy rubbed a fingertip against his parted lips. "And how will you show your appreciation?" She smiled in anticipation.

"Your dragon says please," Natsu immediately moved to press closer to kiss his mate. 

Lucy showed him the flat of her palm. Shaking her head 'no', the blonde gave her partner a more serious look. "Tch tch, you know you have to wait for permission. I shall have to punish you for overstepping your boundaries."

Seeing her lips thin into a tight line surged the boiling blood in his veins. Natsu relished discipline meted out by Lucy. Each little bite, fisting of the hair or tweak of the nipple was a back handed reward and only increased his ardour. He closed his eyes to concentrate his other senses. His heart thudded faster and louder to his ears. Almost panting he waited for correction.

Lucy enjoyed the power she wielded over her dragon, he was hers as certainly as she was the possessor of her celestial keys. She was a merciful woman; striking swiftly, Lucy swatted the same spot on his ass. Natsu's groan of pleasure spiked her own. "How will you show your appreciation?" Lucy gave his buttock another love tap, "Beg me."

"Please! Luce, I want your kiss." These words oozed with salacious intent. 

A considering smirk stole across the celestial mage's face, she rolled onto her back. "Get on your knees and worship at my altar."

"Yes mistress!" Eagerly he knelt between her thighs and savoured the taste of his partner. Using both hands he spread her wet folds and plunged his tongue deep. Her juices began to flow and Natsu moaned as he licked and suckled her clitoris. 

Lucy squirmed, mashing her hips to his mouth. Natsu inserted two fingers into his favourite heaven. His erection twitched, throbbing in tune with his mate's enthusiastic cries. Continuing his oral assault, Natsu licked and pressed down.

Digging her heels into the mattress, Lucy arched her hips higher and screamed her joy. "I want you now!" Not needing to be told twice, the slayer slithered over Lucy's sweat slicked body and thrust inside. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply.

Natsu grunted as he pounded into his mate, the squelching of their joining an exotic song. Her warm channel gripped his member. Determined to send her over the edge again, Natsu rubbed Lucy's engorged pearl with a thumb. The slayer could feel his orgasm begin to build as he watched Lucy thrash her head wildly, being pushed into another release. He could feel his testicles drawing up, the steam heat in his belly threatening to burst free.

She screamed, hips jerking. Lucy clenched her feminine muscles, the grip of her sheathe on his penis sent his soul soaring. His cock pulsed thick ropes of ejaculate. Natsu kept himself supported on his elbows over Lucy's satisfied body. 

She smiled tenderly, pulling him into a hug. "You're going to love the next chapter of How to Train Your Dragon."


	8. Sexy

The glow of the dying embers competed with the waning quarter-moon. Lucy was shifting the drowsing exceed off of her lap and to the side as Natsu sighed. The blonde turned her head to witness her partner yawn and stretch, his vest gaping open to expose his sexy abs.

Lucy blushed. She's seen Natsu's glorious muscled form fighting, pulling pranks and sleeping. She's been treated to sights where during fights his clothes have taken the brunt of the battle and been ripped and torn to shreds, exposing more skin. She's seen him acting silly, wearing her clothes. She's seen his half naked form tangled in her sheets; defenceless in slumber, tempting her hands to explore.

Natsu gave a tired grin to his partner. "I think I'm ready for sleep."

"Happy is already conked out. I thought I'd move away from the fire a bit and star-gaze." Lucy brushed imaginary dirt off her skirt and levered herself up. Her skin felt tight and warm as she watched Natsu move lithely to his feet and hold out his hand to her. She tilted her head and asked, "Are you afraid to let me be alone?"

"Don't be a weirdo Luce!"

Was it the flickering red glow of the embers or an actual blush that stained his cheeks? Lucy reached out and allowed her partner to drag her from their campsite. She concentrated on the feel of his calloused palm and strong fingers. The thump of her heart felt deafening to her own ears and she prayed Natsu would remain oblivious to her desires. He's my friend, and that's all he wants to be. What I have with him is enough, I don't want him uncomfortable with me. I can keep my feelings bottled up.

Natsu sat down on the grassy knoll and patted the ground beside him. "Sit down and get comfy, Luce."

Lucy inquired softly, "I thought you were ready for sleep? Tell me why you felt the need to star-gaze with me."

Natsu shrugged sheepishly, "Don't take this wrong, because I do think you're strong, but I don't want to let you out of my sight right now because... because of Future Lucy."

The blonde tilted her head back and watched the night sky. She let Natsu's words warm her heart. His concern was the soft touch Lucy needed. He couldn't come right out and say, 'I care for you.' But he could make sure Lucy knew he cared.

Lucy smiled up into the star sprinkled sky, enjoying her partner's warmth and companionship. Natsu nudged her shoulder with his. "I can't sleep without you near." His voice was low and strained, "You keep the nightmares away."

Every day brings a new experience. Natsu's my best friend. It's not anything he's done in particular, but everything. He's sexy from the inside out. It isn't just or only his physical form; his worries for me, the time we spend together, his unwavering loyalty...all these things are sexy. I owe my life to him and I must continue being his friend without pushing my wants on him.

Lucy sighed and gave her best friend a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Nightmares don't stand a chance against a dragon slayer." That startled a laugh out of Natsu and they sat in quiet companionship watching the stars arc across the night sky.


	9. Breasts/muscles

It was noon when the small team reached Freesia. Natsu after regaining his normal colour, declared he'd never climb aboard another train for the rest of his life. It was an easy mission for the celestial mage, dragon slayer and exceed. A small fishing village had requested help in capturing fish thieves. Lucy took charge. She'd set up an ambush organized for that evening; and once the trap had been sprung, the fighting has been over inside of thirty minutes. 

The bad guys had been outclassed by a rather large factor. Destructive Natsu and an outraged fish-loving exceed were no mean opponents. The townspeople were so appreciative, they decided to throw an impromptu party.

A large bonfire, massive platters of food, and copious amounts of booze made for quite the shindig. Lucy laughed to see Happy dive bomb Natsu's plate of food to snatch the choicest portion of fish. Sitting side by side, the partners ate and conversed with the villagers. After the main portion of the feast was consumed, more libations were poured and everybody took turns toasting.

Musically inclined members of the village gathered with their instruments and began playing. Drums were heavily prevalent and most of the children attending were enthusiastically dancing. Small grubby hands pulled Lucy and Natsu into the mass of bodies jumping and flowing with the thumping beats.

Lucy became entranced with the light film of sweat lovingly clinging Natsu's muscles, just as she wished to. His vest was swinging wildly open as he leapt and capered around the bonfire. The competing torches cast flickering shadows that highlighted his muscled form. The blonde slowed her dancing to glance more often at her partner, gradually realizing Natsu was sneaking his own peeks at her breasts.

Happy twitched in his sleep, curled up on a nest of fish bones, his belly grotesquely distended, mumbling his love for Charle. The noise level rose steadily as the amount of alcohol was depleted. The shrieks of children became replaced with the buzzed conversations of adults.

At the height of the celebration; neither of them was sure who tugged the other away, but they exited the gathering. Stimulated to unbearable heights, Lucy and Natsu ached for privacy. 

The small shelter given for their use was further down the beach than either mage remembered. Lucy pulled Natsu to a halt with a simple tug on his hand. Unconcerned with anything other than her desires, she slid her hands over his pectorals. His tanned skin was soft yet strong. Her thumbs ghosted over his flat male nipples, surprising her with his instant response. A drawn out 'ummm' of appreciation and his areolas hardened.

Lucy giggled and rubbed them some more. Natsu trapped her hands and shook his head, "Fair is fair Luce."

"What do you mean?" She smiled and tried to pinch his nipples.

Natsu grinned, the white of his fangs glistened in the moonlight. Lucy began to feel uneasy. Her lover had a look on his face that promised swift retribution. He stepped against her body, forcing her backwards. One step. Two steps. Another step, and the celestial mage was drenched to the knees with a rogue wave.

"Natsu!" The celestial mage howled, "My boots!" He took off running down the beach and she chased him into the shelter.

Grumbling, the blonde removed her salt water stained footwear. She turned around to see Natsu sitting unrepentant and grinning on the bed. "You didn't have to force me into the water! You could've gotten even some other way."

"Sorry." 

"I don't believe you," Lucy crossed her arms and glared, advancing on her boyfriend. "Now I have to get you back."

Natsu held up his hands and tried to give Lucy the most woebegone expression he had in his arsenal. "Luce! I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I saw how you were looking at me dancing, how's about I let you have your way with me?"

Lucy snorted, "You're gonna 'let' me have my way with you? Please, I let you have your way with me."

Within the blink of an eye, Lucy found herself pinned on the bed. "Don't mind if I do!" Natsu chuckled, "And people call me stupid! I've got you right where I want you." Natsu looked down at his mate, her heaving breasts an incredible temptation. He licked the valley of her cleavage, his hard-on swelling with each reciprocating thrust her hips bestowed.

Their lovemaking that night was as wild and primal as the drums that still kept rhythm at the party. Hands, lips, and their tongues paid homage to taut musculature. They treated each other's bodies as temples and worshipped until daylight. Each shout and scream of pleasure were as prayers sent high into the sky, surely heard by many gods' ears.


End file.
